Forgetting Me Loving You
by Shia Otina
Summary: When something terrible happens to Kyo,how will Tohru cope?Who will be there for her?Rated for later chapters.
1. A worsening day

(T.i.t.l.e) Forgetting Me Loving You

(S.u.m.m.a.r.y.) When something terrible happens to Kyo,how will Tohru cope?Who will be there for her?

(D.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.) I do not own any Fruits Basket characters sadly.

(A.u.t.h.o.r.) Shia Otina

(C.h.a.p.t.e.r) 1 A worsening day

"Thank you for walking me home,Kyo-kun."Tohru's gaze averted over to Kyo.To her,his orange hair contrasting with the pure white snow,was such a beautiful sight."Any time."Kyo replied,a smile plastered on his face.Ever since the curse over Kyo was lifted,he had changed.He had become a much happier person and he didn't fight with Yuki anymore.  
Yuki.  
Yuki wasn't freed from his curse yet.Tohru had been living with the Sohma Family for about two years and yet most of the zodiac was freed in that short amount of time.It was sad for Yuki.All the other zodiac members could hug someone in public and not transform into their respective zodiac animals.  
As they slid the door open,Kyo and Tohru removed their shoes."We're home!"Tohru's cheerful voice rang through the house as she removed her coat.Kyo led Tohru into the kitchen and they started to prepare their dinner."Hello Honda-san,Kyo."Yuki said,coming into the kitchen in his pajamas."Eh?!"Tohru gasped,seeing Yuki in what he usually wore to bed."Did we wake you up Yuki-kun?!"Yuki chuckled.She was the same old Tohru.Same.That made him feel worse.He was the same and the other zodiac changed when they were lifted.  
But Yuki did his best to hide his dread from Tohru."Not at all,I was just getting a drink."Yuki reassured her,a smile creeping onto his face.He grabbed a glass and filled it with water.Taking a sip,the door to Shigure's room slid open quickly."I smell Soba!"Shigure called into the kitchen after smelling the sweet smell of perfectly cooked noodles.  
"You already ate,Shigure."Yuki told him crossly.He didn't want Shigure to spoil Honda-san's dinner.'Damn Shigure!Shoulda known he would have wanted some!'Kyo thought angrily.But as usual,Tohru,being so kind and nice,invited Shigure to eat with them."Do you want some too,Yuki-kun?"Tohru asked,her kindness getting the better of her."No thank you."Yuki said with a smile.Turning,he took his glass of water and went to bed.After dinner was over for the couple and Shigure,Tohru recieved a good night kiss on the forehead from Kyo."Good night."Kyo said,going upstairs to bed.As soon as everyone was in bed and Tohru finished the dishes,she did the same and retired to her room for the night.

(T.h.e. N.e.x.t. D.a.y.)

Tohru awoke with the sun peering through her curtains.Even though the sun felt so good on her skin,the Winter made it seem so much colder.She couldn't place it,but,she felt something ominous was going to happen.Tohru changed into an indigo skirt and she slipped a light green turtle neck over her white blouse.Brushing her chocolate brown hair,she put a pale pink ribbon in it.The color pink reminded her of her long,gone parents.How Uo-chan referred to her father as 'white' and her mother 'red'.It brought back memories. Feeling satisified with her appearance,she hurried down to the kitchen to make everyone's breakfast."Ah,good morning my little flower!"Shigure greeted Tohru as he came in to see if his breakfast was done."Good morning Shigure-san!"Tohru said happily as she gave him his breakfast."Ah,the wonderful smell of Tohru-kun's cooking!Her cooking would make anyone jealous!"Shigure complimented her as he sat down to eat."Morning Tohru."Tohru turned her head and was greeted by a kiss on the lips by Kyo."Good morning Kyo-kun!"Tohru said,with a smile.Her smile was so heart-warming.  
"I ate earlier so I'm gonna head over to Shishou's."Kyo said,reaching inside his coat pocket."This is for you,by the way."He handed her a wrapped box with a small ribbon on it."Thank you Kyo-kun!But I'm afraid I didn't get you anything."Tohru seemed to apologise for not giving him something in return."It's all right.It's just a small present from me to you."Kyo told her,smiling.Tohru slowly unwrapped the gift and was unaware that Shigure was peering over her shoulder and Yuki was standing in the doorway behind Kyo.  
"It's beautiful!"Tohru exclaimed,picking up a necklace from the small box.At the bottom where a charm usually is,was a small stone with a shimmering color of orange and red."It reminds me of Kyo-kun!"Kyo helped her put it on and Tohru hugged him."Thank you."She said,with a smile.Kyo was wearing his jacket."Are you going somewhere today?"Tohru asked,knowing that was meddling,but she was curious."Oh yeah,I ate already so I'm gonna head to Shishou's."Kyo said,kissing Tohru and leaving."If only Kyo-kun would get something that beautiful for me."Shigure said,slowly leaving the room as Tohru finished making Yuki's breakfast.Yuki had to admit he was jealous of Kyo.Yes he admired him,but he somewhat envied him at the same time."It looks beautiful on you Honda-san."Yuki told her,from the doorway."Thank you Yuki-kun!"Tohru exclaimed,with one of her happy smiles.And yes,it warmed the heart.Handing Yuki his breakfast,Tohru sat down and ate her own.  
As the day went by,Tohru's feeling of dread hung over her other emotions.She felt that something bad was about to happen.Seeing Tohru's worried look,Shigure decided to ask what was wrong."Are you okay Tohru-kun?"Shigure asked her.He hated to see her this worried.To tell the truth,it was depressing."I'm fine Shigure-san,it's just that I keep feeling like something bad is about to happen."Then it happened.Tohru clutched her chest and felt a slight pain.It wasn't the same as when someone she loves passes away,it was a bit less than that."Tohru-kun?"Shigure asked,only to see her run out the front door.  
"Kyo-kun!"Tohru screamed,running out into the woods.The snow was freezing against her feet.She wasn't wearing any shoes or a coat.Quickly putting on his shoes,Yuki came into the entrance hall."Where are you...?"Yuki asked,then saw Tohru running into the woods."Honda-san?!"Yuki called,grabbing a coat and running after her,followed by Shigure."Kyo-kun!"Tohru kept hollering.She looked for him but couldn't find him.She stopped in her tracks and saw the red contrasting with the white."KYO-KUN!"Tohru called,running through the bloody snow and kneeling next to the unconscious Kyo.  
"Wake up!Please Kyo-kun!"Tohru pleaded in between sobs."You can't die!"Still crying,Tohru put her ear to Kyo's chest and heard a faint heartbeat and steady breathing.'He's still alive.'She thought,praying that he wouldn't die.At least not now."Honda-san!"Yuki called,but then stopped when he saw the familiar orange-headed man lying in the snow."Oh my god..."Yuki said,as Shigure came up behind him."Tohru-kun...I'm sorry."Shigure said.'This must be the feeling of dread she was talking about.'He thought,feeling sympathy for the poor girl.  
Tohru sat up and her eyes widened as she saw Kyo's head turn toward her."Hey...who are you"

* * *

Wow...I can't believe I did that!!! My best friend Alyssa is going to kill me now.Anyway,please review before she kills me!Yeah and I'm sorry it was soooooooooooooooooooo short. 


	2. Goodbye Kyokun,My Love

((T.i.t.l.e) Forgetting Me Loving You

(S.u.m.m.a.r.y.) When something terrible happens to Kyo,how will Tohru cope?Who will be there for her?

(D.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.) I do not own any Fruits Basket characters sadly.

(A.u.t.h.o.r.) Shia Otina

(C.h.a.p.t.e.r) 2 Goodbye Kyo-kun,My Love

(R.e.c.a.p)  
"Wake up!Please Kyo-kun!"Tohru pleaded in between sobs."You can't die!"Still crying,Tohru put her ear to Kyo's chest and heard a faint heartbeat and steady breathing.'He's still alive.'She thought,praying that he wouldn't die.At least not now."Honda-san!"Yuki called,but then stopped when he saw the familiar orange-head lying in the snow."Oh my god..."Yuki said,as Shigure came up behind him."Tohru-kun...I'm sorry."Shigure said.'This must be the feeling of dread she was talking about.'He thought,feeling sympathy for the poor girl.  
Tohru sat up and her eyes widened as she saw Kyo's head turn toward her."Hey...who are you?"

(N.o.w. T.h.e. A.c.t.u.a.l. S.t.o.r.y)  
"Kyo-kun...it's me Tohru..."Tohru couldn't believe that he had forgotten who she was."I'll call an ambulance!"Shigure said,running back to the house.Kyo had a dazed,but distant look on his face."He must have been hit on the head or something.Possibly hit by a car."Yuki said solemnly.He didn't want Tohru to cry.The tears cascaded down Tohru's face as she gripped his hand.She could feel the pulse of his heart,but it was faint.

(C.u.e. T.h.e. B.e.s.t. F.r.i.e.n.d.s)  
"Hana,you and your wave reports...again."Arisa said,walking side-by-side with Saki."Are you sure something's wrong with Tohru?I know you were right last time but if she was in trouble don't you think she would've come to us?"Saki treaded ahead of Arisa,knowing that Tohru needed their help more and more."Yes Arisa,but she's too shocked to come get us.I'm sure of it."A bunch of snow was blown at Saki and Arisa as an ambulance sped past them."Hey,watch-Tohru!!"Arisa cried,sprinting after the ambulance with Saki right behind her.

(B.a.c.k. T.o. T.h.e. M.a.i.n. P.e.o.p.l.e.s)  
"I called an ambulance."Shigure assured them,coming up towards Kyo."Tohru!!"Yuki heard in the distance."I think someone's calling your name,Honda-san."Yuki said,looking to see the faint outline of Tohru's best friends."Uo-chan?Hana-ch-"Tohru was bombarded in a group hug by Saki and Arisa as the ambulance came up.Arisa pulled away upon seeing Kyo."Tohru...I'm sorry..."Arisa said,watching the ambulance guy put Kyo in the back."Anyone coming with in the ambulance with orangey here?"The man asked for the last time."I am!"Tohru called as the man helped her into the back as well.  
The back of the ambulance closed and it sped away."I should call Kazuma-kun and Haa-san..."Shigure said and everyone looked at him."We'll go make sure Tohru's all right.If she isn't all right,I'm still thinking of the many things I'd have to do to improve your hospitality."Saki said,as the two best friends left.Shigure and Yuki walked back to the house still adjusting to how quiet it will be while Kyo is in the hospital.

(N.o.w. T.o. T.h.e. A.m.b.u.l.a.n.c.e. A.n.d. L.a.t.e.r. T.o. T.h.e. H.o.s.p.i.t.a.l)  
Tohru gripped Kyo's hand tightly as the ambulance sped away."Please don't die,Kyo-kun."Tohru pleaded silently.She loved him and she couldn't stand to see him die.At least this way.Kyo was out cold but somewhere deep inside,Tohru knew that Kyo remembered her and loved her.As they came upon the hospital,Tohru walked with Kyo's stretcher all the way into his hospital room.Somehow,she couldn't get away from the fact that he looked so good in a hospital gown.She knew it wasn't right,but it was true.  
He recieved a bandage for the back of his head and his right arm.The doctor told her that there is a slight chance that he'll make it and that wasn't making Tohru feel any better."Tohru?"Arisa called as she entered Kyo's hospital room.Tohru wiped some of the blood from Kyo's lower lip and turned her head towards her best friends,her face was tear-stained.Out of nowhere,Tohru started crying and was pulled into a warm embrace by Uo-chan and Hana-chan.  
"He'll be fine,Tohru-chan."Saki told her,but deep inside,her waves were telling her that he probably wouldn't make it.As Arisa hugged Tohru,all she saw was Kyo in a hospital gown half-dead.It wasn't a pleasant sight.Especially for Tohru.Out of nowhere,Kazuma rushed in and sat on the other side of Kyo."Kyo..."The saddened foster-father said soflty.Upon hearing a familiar voice,Saki perked her head up and saw Kazuma.'Kazuma's having a rough time...'She thought.  
'Everything should be fine as long as he doesn't show up.'Kazuma thought.All Kyo's father would do is rub it in Kyo's unconscious face and probably be happy for the rest of his life.Kazuma's brow folded together as this thought struck him.If no one calls Kyo's biological father,everyone should be fine.Everyone looked over at the door when they heard footsteps.'Hatori?But what is he be doing here if Kyo's is in a building full of surgeons and other doctors?'Tohru thought.  
Hatori ignored them and walked over to the bed.Looking down at Kyo,he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again."I don't know..."Hatori seemed to be muttering to himself.Probably if he was going to take care of Kyo as soon as he was out of the hospital.

(S.o.m.e.t.i.m.e. L.a.t.e.r)  
"I'm sorry,but it's time to go."The nurse called into the room and Tohru turned her head towards her."All right."She said.The nurse was a short,plump woman with long grey hair pulled back into a low ponytail.She had a friendly smile though.Tohru looked back at Kyo only to see that he had fallen asleep.Giving him a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek,Tohru slowly left the hospital room with her friends,Kazuma,and Hatori.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine Tohru."Arisa reassured her,still not letting go of her."Yes...I'm sure of that too."Saki said softly.As Tohru split up from the others and headed towards Shigure's house,she ran into Yuki."H-hi Yuki-kun..."Tohru greeted him sadly.Yuki put her coat around her shoulders.He was going to head out to find her and on the way,grabbed her coat."How's Kyo?"He asked her.Tohru held back the tears that were about to come pouring out.  
"H-he's fine."Tohru sadly said,her voice breaking.Yuki sighed and looked out on the path before him.The house wasn't that far and he knew she would start crying before they got to the door."The d-doctor said th-that there's a s-slight chance that he w-won't make it..."Tohru burst out crying and Yuki wished that he could put a comforting arm around her.But he couldn't.He was still under the influence of the curse.  
So he just patted her on the back and said some comforting words.As they reached the house Shigure ran out and asked how Kyo was.Then,as he asked,Tohru burst out crying and Yuki gave his death glare that he usually gave to Kyo,to Shigure.Upon going in,Shigure picked up the phone and called the take-out place."We don't want to pressure Tohru-kun to cook so we'll order out."Shigure told Yuki as Tohru went upstairs to her room.  
As soon as the take-out guy got there,everyone ate in silence."So...how's the weather?"Shigure asked,knowing that subject couldn't hurt anyone.Yuki looked up and gave the death glare to Shigure,who kept quiet through the rest of dinner."Excuse me."Yuki said,standing up."I have to go visit someone."Shigure and Tohru watched Yuki leave and put his stuff on.Yuki walked all the way out to the city and ended up knocking on Kakeru's door."Hello?Oh,It's Yunyun!Come on in!"Kakeru greeted him and stepped to the side as Yuki came in."Yunyun looks depressed."Kakeru said,ushering Yuki to sit down next to him.  
"Yes I am,Kyo made Tohru cry again and I don't think she's going to stop."Yuki told him,Captain Obvious."What did he do now?"Kakeru looked like he was listening but he was tired of listening to Yuki talk about Kyo.Yuki sighed."Kyo landed himself in the hospital after only a few weeks of going out with her."Yuki said,eyes closed."What!?How did he get in the hospital?"Apparently he was listening now.To him,it seemed like everyone Tohru loved,ended up in the hospital or worse,dead."He got hit by a car,the back of his head was split open,and he forgot everything."Yuki said,opening his eyes."And now,Tohru won't stop crying"  
'What am I thinking?Coming here and telling Kakeru everything?'Yuki thought regretfully."Well...if Kyo gets better then Honda-san will stop crying,won't she?But if Kyo never gets better for the rest of his life,she'll be sad for the rest of her life."Kakeru explained to Yuki."So it's a 50/50 chance."At this statement,Yuki stood up and opened the front door."Despicable..."He muttered closing the door behind him."Was it something I said?"Kakeru asked himself,scratching his head.  
(S.o.m.e.t.i.m.e. A.t. T.h.e. H.o.u.s.e)  
Tohru removed the strawberry towel after drying herself.She put on her undergarments and slipped into her tan pajamas.Tohru felt only a little better after her shower but she couldn't get the image of Kyo out of her head.It was like his memory was haunting her.She pulled down the covers and lied down.Tohru was wide awake when she heard steps coming up the stairs and a soft knock at the door."Come in."Tohru said softly only to see Shigure come in."Hello Tohru-kun,Yuki and I made you some tea if you want it."The novelist said.He had a bit-Tohru noticed-of concern in his voice.  
"Unless you don't want any...it's fine with us."Continued Shigure."Oh no,it's okay."Said Tohru with a small smile.She admired the way he felt concern for her.Most people would pay no attention to her for loving the former 'cat' of the zodiac."Call us if you need anything."Shigure instructed her with one of his usual smiles as he handed her the tea.He left the room and Tohru took a sip of the tea.  
'I'm happy that Shigure-san cares for me but what if he's pretending?'Though Tohru,who set the tea on the table and laid down on the bed.'Shigure-san's too nice of a man to pretend to care.'Tohru gasped and realised she had just called him a man.She had usually called him a novelist or the dog of the zodiac.Not once had she ever uttered that Shigure was known to her as a man.Pulling up her blankets,she decided to sleep on whether Shigure was a man or not.

(M.o.r.n.i.n.g. A.l.r.e.a.d.y.)/Shigure's POV/  
As I walked into the kitchen with the paper,our little flower was already at the stove and making our wonderful breakfast.It just occured to me that if Tohru was depressed,she might ruin our breakfast.But being the nice man that I am,I decided not to worry."Good morning Tohru-kun!"I said,trying to make my presence unknown.Tohru turned her head to me and said "Good morning Shigure-san!" and I saw a smile on her face.Using my instincts,I figured out that she was only smiling because she didn't want to cause depression around the house.By figuring that out,I took myself as a smart novelist.  
"Where's Yuki-kun?"I asked her as she set my plate down in front of me."Oh!He left early to go visit Kyo-kun,which I think,is quite rare."Tohru told me,sitting down to eat her own food."But I think that it's nice he has so many visitors now.Even Uo-chan and Hana-chan are visiting him!"She seemed quite happy at that thought and I decided I shouldn't dampen her high spirits.Last night I went to see Kyo-kun even though visiting hours were over.The doctor had told me that Kyo-kun isn't healing as fast as he should and he probably won't make it.

/Tohru's POV/  
'Mom...I know I have been talking to you less and less but Kyo-kun is in the hospital.It makes me very sad and I think it is dampening Shigure-san and Yuki-kun's spirits as well,but I must pull through and be happy that Kyo-kun has survived.'I said to my mother.'Although Shigure's face has been lowered a bit,I think he is happy that Kyo-kun was saved.  
As we finished breakfast,Shigure kept glancing over at me.I kept wondering why though."Ah Tohru-kun,what do you say to a visit with Kyo-kun?"He asked me,and I already knew my answer."Yes!"I chirped up,cleaning the table off and we both went to the entrance hall.Shigure put on his indigo coat and his usual sandals.I put on my light brown coat and my dark colored boots.Then we set off for the hospital!

/Normal POV/  
As Shigure and Tohru entered the hospital,they headed up to Kyo's room only to see Yuki sititng by him.Apparently Kyo was regaining his memory."Hey Tohru,Shigure."Kyo said,with a small wave from the hospital bed.'He looks as if he has gotten paler.'Shigure thought,a little worried.After seeing Kyo like this,Tohru instantly went over to Kyo,as if it was an instinct."Kyo...how are you feeling?"Tohru asked,holding his hand tightly."Hmmm..."Mumbled Kyo,as if he didn't know how he was feeling."Better,and look who came to visit me;Yuki."Said Kyo,apparently happy that even Yuki came to see him.  
A shrill,thin beep came from a machine next to Kyo's bed.His heart rate went from zig-zags to a straight line."No...!"Tohru pleaded silently.As if her prayers have been answered,the line returned to its zig-zagged pattern,signaling that Kyo's life was restored.But the machine proved that Kyo's heart could fail at any minute and he would be...dead."Thank goodness..."Tohru said,gripping Kyo's hand tighter.A small cough escaped Kyo's lips as he rubbed Tohru's hand(The one that was squeezing his)."I will always love you,even if I am dead.I'm just glad that we were able to be together as long as we were."And with that,the machine did a long straight beep and Kyo's chest stopped moving up and down.  
Kyo was dead.  
"Kyo!"Tohru cried to him,her tears poured down her cheeks.She couldn't stand seeing him like this.Tohru looked up at Yuki and Shigure and even through the tears,she saw that Yuki had a look of sorrow as did Shigure."He was a good kid."Said Shigure,his eyes closing as if to give a moment's silence.Shigure walked over to the hospital room phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello"  
"It's me,Shigure.I think you'd want to come down to the hospital and see for yourself"  
"Why?What happened"  
"You'll soon see."Shigure hung up and turned over to Kyo's bed where the others were."Kazuma-dono's on his way."Shigure said,looking over at the door as if Kazuma was going to walk in at that exact moment.Tohru seemed to not hear him when she laid her head on Kyo's still chest.Shigure and Yuki could hear mutters of "Kyo..."s and "Please don't go..."s and even "I love you!"s.  
About ten minutes later,Kazuma hurried in and stopped when he saw the machine and Kyo lying on the bed,helpless."Kyo!"Said a concerned Kazuma,as he ran over to the bed.He thought that this day would probably happen about ten,twenty years after his death.But seeing it now,was too shocking.Kyo's father would probably get a kick out of it and say "He deserves it!".

(A. F.e.w. D.a.y.s. L.a.t.e.r)  
The perverted novelist,Shigure,covered Tohru with a comforting arm as the workers lowered Kyo into the ground.No matter how hard she tried,Tohru couldn't stop crying.She had already gotten the whole left shoulder of Shigure's shirt soaked and her sleeve was wet from holding it against her eyes.Shigure had a solemn,but sorrowful,look on his face.He couldn't stand to see his little flower like this,  
Yuki,meanwhile,stood on the other side of the burial site and away from any women.Even though Kyo passed away,he still had the burden of the curse on him.He just hoped that Tohru would be okay after this.Looking around,Yuki spotted some familiar faces: Hatsuharu,Momiji,Ayame,Kazuma,Kagura,Hatori,Hiro,Kisa,Ritsu(Who wasn't crying out that he was sorry because this was a sad time),Tohru's Grandfather,Arisa,Saki,and even Akito was there.Apparently Kureno and Isuzu had fallen back and stayed at their homes.

-  
Please read and review!Yeah,I guess some of you are probably asking why I did that,but I am disappointed in myself so please...don't kill me.  
I shall give you this peace offering!

(o) (o)  
( 0 0 )  
(") (")


End file.
